


It's okay, it's okay, it's okay

by Ayoprincess



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayoprincess/pseuds/Ayoprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little feel good fanfic for Virion fans who hate seeing him get hate</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's okay, it's okay, it's okay

"But that's not true!" her shouts echoed throughout the camp,"why won't you just tell them!"

Barely an hour passed since the small crowd gathered around the man who felt required to proclaim Virion's 'idiocy' to the market. His words obviously came from a place of ignorance and groundless hate, but they stung nonetheless. Although, for Robin, the worst part was the way her husband refused to refute it. And this led them to their current situation.

"I mean, you do so much for your citizens and what do you get in return," but she answered before he could even begin his response, "guff! That's it!"

Robin continued to pace about the room, her rant about the 'steadily decreasing level of the population's intelligence' growing more shrill by the moment. Virion sighed as he guided his fuming bride into his arms.

"Let go, I'm not done," she seethed.

"Yes, you are," he smiled as he passed a gentle hand over her hair, "it's okay, I'm okay."

"But, doesn't it bother you?"

"A little, but, they are not completely wrong, I did abandon them..." he whispered into her scalp

"To get help from the nation whose war you selflessly fought," she retorted—already prepared to argue his greatness once more.

"And I am a flirt."

"Was."

"Was a flirt," his laugh hollow and slightly fearful (with good reason).

"But you're still kind to everyone regardless of their gender and it helped you gain a vast array of connections!"

"True, but that does not exonerate my boastfulness."

"It's not like your claims are baseless and I feel like I'm the only one who knows," Virion loosened his grip as he peered into her wide eyes.

He smirked proudly as he stroked her cheek with his knuckles, "Well, that's all I need, as long as the eyes I adore so much see me as so amazing," he softly kissed her forehead, "I feel like the greatest man alive."

Her feelings of gut wrenching disgust slowly faded into a gentle flutter as she gazed longingly into his chocolate eyes, "I love you," her simple words leaving a heavy impact on his heart.

"I love you more."


End file.
